first Love
by kyulatte
Summary: "ku tahu ini pertanyaan aneh, tapi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang first love?" "jangan membuatku pensaran!" [Yaoi/Chanbaek/boyxboy/oneshoot/baru belajar/ butuh saran dan kritik]


_Fanfiction_

Author: ©Kyulatte

_Cast_:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

_Other cast_ (_you can find it in fanfiction_)

_Warning: BoyxBoy, YAOI_, _official couple_, bahasa tidak mengikuti aturan EYD, dan Geje.

_Desclaimer:_ semua cast di sini punya tuhan YME, artist SMentertaiment, dan para fans mereka, yang termasuk saya. Nama cuma minjem, dan bukan kehidupan asli mereka (walaupun saya berangan seperti itu)

Pagi ini terasa beda, entah hanya feeling chanyeol atau memang ada yang berbeda kali ini? Chanyeol seperti biasa duduk di bangku paling depan sambil memainkan buku komiknya. Bosan, itu lah pikirnnya. Jam pelajaran sudah mulai setengah jam lalu, tapi lee sam belum datang juga ke kelas. Chanyeol menumpukan kepalannya pada meja dan menghadap ke luar pintu kelasnnya.

"kenapa rasanya aku ingin keluar?" tanyanya berbisik.

Tiba tiba namja dengan hiasan airliner di matannya melewat. Chanyeol segera saja mendongkak, namja yang selalu memakai eirliner, namja yang pendek darinnya, namja yang selalu menghantui kepalannya belakang ini sering datang terlambat, entah mengapa ia ingin sekali berlari keluar kelas, tapi lee sam terlanjur datang.

"shit, kenapa guru datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?!" batinnya. Chanyeol duduk lagi di bangkunnya dengan sangat terpaksa.

-Throw back-

Chanyeol sedang berjalan di daerah ganggnam, kali ini moodnya sedang rusak karena ulah kris, kris meminjam motor sportnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan karena itu chanyeol harus merelakan berjalan kaki dan menggunakan bus untuk sampai ke tempat game center yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya itu.

"kenapa aku harus mempunyai saudara sepertinya! Shit!" makinya yang kesekian kalinnya.

Chanyeol mencepatkan laju jalannya, ia pikir berjalan kaki tidak akan separah ini. Ia mulai merasakan keramnnya kaki.

ddrrtttt

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengambil iphonenya. Ada kalimat 'one massage for you' yang tertera pada layar iphonenya lalu chanyeol memencet gambar surat sebelum─

_BRUKKK_

─terdengar.

"oh tidak lagi chanyeol" batinnya. Ia ternyata menubruk seorang namja pendek ─mungkin seumurnnya─ yang sedang membawa banyak gulungan gulungan kertas.

"gwenchana? Mianhae, aku tadi sedang melihat iphoneku jadi aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan" ucap chanyeol sambil mengambil gulungan gulungan kertas yang berserakan

"gwenchana, maafkan aku juga yang tidak menghindarimu" kata namja pendek itu ikut mengambil gulungan kertannya.

"kamshamida, aku terburu-buru emmm…"

"chanyeol"

"ne chanyeol, sekali lagi terimakasih" lalu namja pendek itu pergi begitu saja setelah menunduk. Namja pendek itu pergi membawa separuh hati chanyeol. Sepertinnya chanyeol jatuh cinta pada namja pendek itu

"ah, aku seperti pernah melihatnnya" bisik chanyeol.

Setelah pertemuan yang tidak terduga itu chanyeol selalu mencari tahu tentang namja pendeknya itu ─ya namja pendek itu haruslah menjadi miliknnya─ chanyeol bersedia menunggu di tempat insiden bertubruknnya mereka dari pagi hingga menjelang malam demi bertemu dengan namja pendek itu lagi. Namun hasilnnya nihil, namja pendek itu tidak melewati jalan itu lagi.

Chanyeol hampir pupus harapan, tapi harapan itu bangkit lagi ketika melihat namja pendeknya itu sedang berada di kantin bersama namja pendek lain dengan mata bulat yang ia kenal sebagai Do Kyungsoo, tetangganya sekaligus saudarannya

"bagaimana aku tidak pernah melihatnnya di sekolah?" benak chanyeol. Mungkin benar jika chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah melihat namja pendek itu di sekolah, chanyeol terlalu cuek dan tidak pernah melihat sekelilingnya.

"hai, chanyeol" kyungsoo memanggil chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan tiang yang mengguatkan atap kanti tersebut

"hai, kyungsoo" sapa chanyeol berat, suarannya benar tercekat ketika kyungsoo dan namja pendek itu berjalan ke arahnnya.

"chanyeol, bolehkah aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"selagi aku bisa" kyungsoo terlihat senang.

"baiklah, jadi begini, aku akan menghantar eommaku dan eommamu ke mokpo minggu nanti, dan aku tidak bisa menghantar temanku ini ke studio musik di gangnam, bisakah kau antar dia?" chanyeol terlihat gelagapan ketika namja pendek itu melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"ah ya, kenapa kalian bertatapan seperti itu?" Tanya kyungsoo aneh.

"sepertinnya aku pernah melihatmu… emm…." Tanya baekhyun tergantung

"chanyeol" koreksi cahneyol.

"ya chanyeol, dimana kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya baekhyun lagi

"lebih tepatnnya kita bertbrukan" jawab chanyeol, kyungsoo hanya melihat aneh kedua temannya itu.

"ahhh! Wkatu itu aku sedang mengambil beberapa sampel lukisan dari guru song, dan aku bertubrukan denganmu karena aku tidak melihatmu yang sedang bermain iphonemu ania?" chanyeol menyengir kuda.

"ahhh, jadi kalian sudah pernah kenal sebelumnnya, baik karena kau pernah menubruk baekhyun jadi aku anggap kau bisa menemani baekhyun" kata kyungsoo sambil menggerlingkan matanya.

"baiklah"

Sejak itu chanyeol makin dekat dengan namja bertubuh pendek yang ia ketahui bernama byun baekhyun.

-throw back end-

Chanyeol cepat cepat berlari kearah kantin sekolah, dia bukan tidak tahan ingin makan, tapi tidak tahan untuk bertemu namja pendeknnya.

"kau mencari baekhyun?" jongin ─pacarnya kyungsoo─ menepuk pundaknya.

"kau tahu di mana?" Tanya chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan jongin.

"aku lihat tadi ia berjalana ke ruang guru"

"ah terimakasih jongin"

dan chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju ruang guru saat itu juga.

.

.

.

'mana namja byun itu?' batin chanyeol. Ia sudah menunggu di depan ruang guru dari seperempat jam yang lalu. Apakah makhuluk berkulit hitam bernama jongin itu berbohong padannya?

"chanyeol, kau sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya song sam ketika chanyeol melihat ke dalam ruang guru.

"baekhyun, apa ia di dalam sam?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggunya juga chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan datang." Ucap song sam. Sepertinnya kai benar mengatakan berjalan ke arah ruang guru, tapi mungkin baekhyun hanya melewatinnya saja.

"ah ya chanyeol, boleh aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya song sam, dan chanyeol berakhir dengan tumpukan gulungan kertas ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

"lucu sekali ketika ada seseorang yang sama denganmu mencari seseorang, tapi seseorang itu tidak kunjung datang, jadi seseorang itu lagi memintamu melakukan sesuatu padahal kau sedang mencari seseorang itu" gerutu chanyeol tidak karuan.

"kalau kau tidak ingin di repotkan mengapa menerimanya?" suara lembut yang chanyeol tahu menganggetkannya.

"byun baek─"

"kau bodoh, tidak seharusnnya kau mencariku!" baekhyun lalu mengambil beberapa gulungan kertas yang mungkin menghalangi chanyeol ─walaupun nyatanya tidak.

"aku mencarimu karena aku ingin mencari tahukanmu!"

"what's that?"

"jadi tidak minggu depan mengantarimu ke studio musik itu besok? Kau ingin ku jemput atau kita bertemu dimana?" Tanya chanyeol, wajah baekhyun terlihat muram

"kau semangat sekali ingin menghantariku ke sana" ucap baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tidak mau membahas ini.

"ya... ya kalau tidak mau yasudah" chanyeol gelagapan

"memang tidak mau"

"ah? Aniyo, bukan maksudku seperti itu─" chanyeol tambah gelagapan, sungguh ia hanya bercanda tadi.

"aku tidak akan jadi ke sana, eommaku tidak mengijinkannya" mata chanyeol membulat, ada banyak pertanyaan di benaknnya

"wae? Bukankah menjadi penyanyi hal yang di inginkan semua orang tua kepada anaknya?"

"tidak dengan eommaku" wajah baekhyun tambah murung. "dia hanya ingin aku menjadi pewari dan meneruskan karir appaku di dunia manager keartisan. Mereka pikir dengan begitu aku bisa sukses dan terus menjalankan dunia kemanageran para artis itu"

"hm, baiklah, karena besok kau tidak bisa kesana aku yang akan menggantikannya." Ucpa chanyeol menggantung.

Tadinnya baekhyun ingin bertanya tapi lee sam sudah menunggu di depan mereka menunggu gulungan kertas yang mereka bawa.

"terimakasih chanyeol, baekhyun sudah menghantarkan kertas ini dengan selamat" ucap lee sam dengan tersenyum lebar.

"ohiya baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar" ucap lee sam.

"kalau begitu aku duluan lee sam, baekhyun, annyeong" ucap chaneyol lalu pergi membuat bakehyun merasa ingin lari dari sana dan menannyakan apa maksud chanyeol.

.

.

.

Besoknya chanyeol sudah tampil rapi dan segar sedang mengendarai motor sportnya menuju rumah baekhyun. Untung saja kyungsoo saudara yang baik jadi ia memberi tahu di mana rumah kyungsoo tanpa memberi alas an. Mungkin pikir kyungsoo adalah chanyeol yang menjemput baekhyun. Itu saja.

Ternyata rumah baekhyun tidak sejauh yang ia perkiraan jadi chanyeol bisa sampai tidak terlalu terlambat dari rencana yang di susunnya. Walau tadidia harus berputar dulu karena jalan yang hanya satu arah bila dengan kendaraan. Chanyeol masuk ke pekarngan rumah yang luas, hampir seperti rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

"ne~ tunggu sebentar" suara yang chanyeol kira adalah ibunnya baekhyun terdengar.

Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan betapa manisnnya malaikat yang membuat baekhyun lahir kedunia ini. Eomma sang pujaan hati.

"permisi? Bisa aku bertemu dengan putra anda yang bernama baekhyun? Saya teman sekolahnya" eomma baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

"masuklah emmm…"

"chanyeol"

"ah masuklah chanyeol, sebentar eomma panggilkan baekhyunie" hampir saja chanyeol tertawa karena panggilan lucu eomma baekhyun itu pada baekhyun.

.

.

.

"yak! Chanyeol kenapa kau kerumahku sepagi ini di hari minggu?!" baekhyun melempar chanyeol dengan bantal yang ada di sofa yang membuat chanyeol kaget dan tatanan rambutnya rusak.

"aish, rambutku. Kan aku sudah bilang kemari aku yang akan kemari" ucap chanyeol sambil membetulkan rambutnnya.

"aku tidak dengar kau berkata apa kemarin chanyeol-ssi"

"ya byunbaek harusny kau cepat mandi dan ganti baju jika kau ingin menikmati minggu ini denganku yang sangat tampan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah tunggu di sini" ucap baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya dengan malas-malasan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam menunggu di rumah baekhyun tidak menurunkan mood chanyeol, buktinya ia sempat menggoda eomma baekhyun yang menghidangkan berbagai kue kering, dan chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan hadiah jitakan di kepalannya itu.

"jadi kita akan kemana?"

"karaoke"

"untuk apa chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun. Mereka sudah berada di jalan menuju tempat karaoke.

"untuk membuatmu tidak murung lagi." Kata chanyeol ceria.

Lalu mereka sampai di karaoke, mereka menyanyi meluapkan kejenuhan mereka masing-masing. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bakehyun tau dalah chanyeol adalah rapper terbaik yang perah di temui.

"kau lapar?" Tanya chaneyol, sekarang mereka menuju ke area parker motor chanyeol.

"sangat, tapi aku ingin makan di kedai di dekat taman kota" mereka pun pergi ke kedai langganan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"ku tahu ini pertanyaan aneh, tapi aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang first love?" chanyeol bertanya setelah mereka memesan mie kimchi dan dobboki ukuran sedang dengan 2 ice tea bubble.

"buatku first love itu sangat berarti, buktinnya dia yang pertama kali singgah di hatiku" kata baekhyun tersenyum lebar "kau sudah punya first love chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menggangguk senang. "sudah, kau mau tahu? Dia sangat lah baik hati, juga manis, aku bisa gila tanpa bertemu dengannya seharipun"

"pasti bae suzy?" baekhyun menebak-nebak siapa yeoja atau namja yang di sukai chanyeol.

"aniyo, dia sangat manja kepadaku, mungkin aku lebih suka ia menjadi dongsaengku"

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"ya baekkie kau ini, mana mungkin aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri, lagi pula ia sudah mempunyai kai" chanyeol menjitak sayang (?) kepala baekhyun.

"tapi cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, dimana saja, dengan siapa saja, tanpa membedakan ras, agama, bahkan jenis kelamin"

"ya, seperti halayaknnya dia"

"ya chanyeol, jangan membuatku penasaran. Kita ini sahabat sudah seharusnnya tidak ada rahasia di antara kita~" kata baekhyun, dia cukup penasaran bagaimana tipe ideal namja seperti chanyeol.

"Kau" satu kata tapi sukses membuat baekhyun membulatkan matannya.

"a-apa aku tidak salh dengar?" Tanya baekhyun memastikan.

"ani"

"bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"ani"

"ya park chanyeol!" baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol dan yang di jitak dengan senang hati di jitaki oleh pujaan hati.

"mari makan, nona park" kata chanyeol sebelum ia berlari ke luar kedai demi menjaga kepalannya agar tetap utuh. Baekhyun hanya menahan marahnnya 'liat saja nanti waktu kita pulang park chanyeol' batinnya sadis.

Hari semakin sore membuat kedua insan yang sedang saling terdiam di motor yang chanyeol kendarai ini sangat sepi. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"ya, kenapa kau tidak belok kekanan?" Tanya baekhyun tahu jika ini bukan arah ke jalan rumahnnya.

"aku ada urusan dulu di taman, kau mau menemaniku kan?" Tanya chanyeol takut takut baekhyun tidak mau ikut.

"baiklah, tapi tidak terlalu malam"

Sesampai di taman baekhyun duduk di bangku taman yang mengarah ke pancuran, ia mengambil bangku di sudut pancuran tersebut, sedangkan chanyeol pergi entah kemana. Ia melihat di tengah taman masih banyak yang berlalu lalang di sore menjelang malam ini ada yang menikmati balon tiup, anak kecil berkejaran, dan seorang badut dan pesulap yang sedang berkloborasi. Betapa senangnya baekhyun melihat suasana itu, karena dia jarang pergi ke taman ini jadi ia tidak tahu terlalu banyak situasi taman di kala senja.

Grumbulan balon udara berwarna pink dan putih menyatu, tidak terlalu banyak, tapi yang membuatnnya indah ada bandul seperti cincin sebagai pengikat balon balon itu. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol ─yang memegang bandul cincin itu─ dengan terheran heran.

"baekkie, kau tahu ini sangatlah cepat terjadi, namun egoku untuk memilikimu tidak terbendung lagi. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, dan aku ingin kau menjadi cinta pertamamu juga, ampai akhir waktu sisa hidup kita, saling berbagi dan bersama, senang dan susah. Bolehkan aku memilikimu?" baekhyun terlihat menengadah ke atas, air matannya tidak bisa terbendung. 'ayolah kau laki-laki baekki' tapi egonya seakan luluh ini terlalu manis sekali. Namja tinggi di hadapannya yang sukses mengambil hatinnya ketika bertubrukan itu membuat seakan baekhyun melyang tinggi seperti balon balon yang bebas.

Chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun dengan lembut. "jika kau menerimaku, pakailah cincin itu. Jika kau tidak menerimaku, terbangkanlah ke atas langit dan biarkan mereka bebas." Ucap chanyeol, tersirat nada khawatir.

Dan chanyeol tersenyum sumringah, ternyata baekhyun memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Bahkan chanyeol terlalu senang dan memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

Kejadian itu seakan tidak ingin cepat berlalu untuk keduannya ketika chanyeol mencium bibirnnya dan berkata "saranghae nae baekhyun" dan baekhyun menjawab "nado"

Dan inilah lembar awal dari kisah cinta CHANBAEK.

─THE END─

Ending dengan gejennya.

*nangis kejer gulang guling* akhirnnya nulis dari jam 12:45-07:10 selese juga cerita manis ini~

Ahh seneng banget ini ff sampe senyum senyum ga jelas buatnnya.

Tapi karena aku masih baru untuk nulis dan masih tahap pembelajaran, jadi masih banyak kekurangan di sana dan di sini. Aku cuma butuh review bagaimana cerita ini semua komentar aku terima dengan senang hati.

Akhir kata Arigatougozaimas~

*bow*


End file.
